The Black Dragon
by Bigjo21
Summary: What if the Dragons had a vision of child of prophecy and acted before the toads. Godlike genius Naruto. Naruto Harem , Sasuke bashing and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Black Dragon Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfiction**

Demon speech:** "Kurama" **

Demon thought: _**"Kurama" **_

Human speech: "Naruto"

Human thought: _"Naruto"_

October 10th 7am the Third Hokage , Hiruzen Sarutobi nicknamed the professor because he know every Technique originated from the village hidden in the leaves , as Hiruzen stares out the window he worries about his grandson figure , Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze , though the child only knew of his first last name Uzumaki , very few people outside of Hiruzen knew of the childs heritage. Hiruzen was worried about Naruto beause today was his birthday and this was the day the villagers celebrated the defeat of the nine tailed fox. On this day the villagers would hunt down Naruto and beat him within an inch of his life saying they were avenging the Fourth, Hiruzen always had anbu tailing Naruto but it didn't do too much good seeing as 95% hated Naruto and actually participated.

**Time Skip 4 pm **

Naruto was running from the drunken mobs who were yelling "its time to avenge the Fourth". Naruto had just turned 6 and has had to run from mobs 3 to 5 times a week since he was 3 , Naruto was 3 foot 8 inches which was rather tall for a 5 year old , he had long spikey golden blonde hair that reaches his upper back , his hair usually covering half his face(think Madara only blond) , eyes so bright a blue that they could be mistaken for the sapphires , though he was tall Naruto was skinny from malnurishment having to eat scrapes from the dumpster since he was 3.

Currently Naruto was running through training ground 43 trying to get to traing ground 44 the forest of death since it was the only place they wouldn't chase him. Just before he makes it to the fence a kunai pierces his right calf making him immediately fall to the ground in pain.

"Ahahahahahaha" came the voice of a random chunin from the who threw the kunai. "Thought you could get away from us by running to the forest of death huh demon"?

Naruto started sobbing from the kunai and being called a demon. " Im not a demon , I haven't done anything , I just want to be left alone" Naruto yells after continuing to sob.

"Awww the demo wants to be left alone , well our families wanted to be left alone , the Thirds wife wanted to be left alone and the Fourth Hokage wanted to be left alone but instead of leaving them alone you killed them , so today we avenge them" shouted a random villager with a pitch fork as she stabbed Naruto in the abdomen earning an ear splitting cry of pain from Naruto as he passes out from the pain. For the next 15min they continue to beat Naruto with weapons in hand until they were convinced he was dead. One of the anbu assigned to guard Naruto picks him up and speeds off through the forest of death until he reaches a river deep within the forest and dumps his lifeless body next to the river. The anbu then turns to leave before one of the large animals comes out for a snack. " Good riddens Demon" spat the anbu as he left.

As soon as the anbu left Naruto was enveloped in red chakra which started to heal his wounds.

**In Naruto's Mindscape **

"Man , first they nearly kill me then they throw me in the sewer" said Naruto as he got up off the ground and started walking along the pipes of the sewer hoping to find an exit. "Im so sick of leading on the illusion of ignorance simply because the so called demon brat shouldn't be intelligent , once I get out of here maybe Ill go find JiJi and ask if he can help me train so I can defend myself".

"**Why not ask me to train you , after all I have protected you more so tan he has"** came a booming voice from within the sewer. "Who said that?" replied Naruto as he did a 360 trying to find the source of the voice. **"Over here kit"** Naruto looks in front of hiself to find two glowing red slit eyes behind a cage that has a giant piece of paper with the word "seal" on it. Something inside Naruto's head clicked , "So I finally get to meet you , Im guessing Im not in a sewer but in the seal", the voice was at a loss for words. **"How did you know". **"Im not as ignorant a those idiotic villagers , I know that being a entity of compose entirely of chakra you can't be killed and the only true way to deal with a rampaging tailed beast is to seal them inside a human since no object is strong enough to hold that type of power , combined with the way the villagers treat me all you have to do is put 2 and 2 together"._**"Wow only 6 years old and already speaks so intelligently , if this child can get the proper training with this intelligence combined the potential Im sensing coming from him he could not only surpass his parents but my old man as well"**_ thought the fox. " I always wanted to thank you for healing me whenever I had gotten hurt weather it was from the villagers beatings or any other type of injury but I could never figure out how to communicate with you" spoke Naruto.** "Well you're here now and you're welcome , I think I should explain why I attacked the village". **Naruto sat down preparing for a long story. **"Now can you do me a favor and hold all your questions until I have finished"? **Naruto nodded once in agreement. **"I was in my previous containers seal trying to sleep when I was ripped out of her seal by a man in a black cloak wearing a orange swirl mask with a lone sharigan eye , he then placed a powerful genjutsu on me to control my actions and attack the village but the Fourth hokage stopped him and decided to reseal me in you because in her weakened state the sealing process would have killed us both , as I was still under the effects of the genjutsu I tried to kill you before the end of the sealing process but my previous container and the Forth jumped in front to save you thhen finished the seal at the cost of their own lives and the rest is history any questions"?**

"Who was your previous container"? asked Naruto. **"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze , The Red Death of the Leaf , but you may know her as mom"** replied the fox socking the hell out of Naruto. They sat in silence while he processed this new information and calmed himself. "So my mom was the most famous kunochi on the elemental nations outside of Tsunade Senju and my father was Minato Namikaze the greatest Hokage the leaf has ever had and the fastest shinobi on the planet" finally a calm Naruto said. **"Yep , pretty much nailed it" **

"I always wondered why our hair and eyes looked similar" thought Naruto.

"**Now about the training you wanted , I have a proposition for you , link our senses together and change this place to something more hospitable" **

"Okay so long as I don't have to let you out , something tells me that if I let you out something terrible will happen to not only me any you but the village as well , even though the villagers piss me off there are a few people who are innocent , besides I don't want my first friend to harmed ".

The kyubi chuckled at the remark then replied **"don't worry actually like being in here with you , now to link our senses all you have to do is rip a piece of the seal off but don't tear off to much of the seal , we don't need to much of my chakra merging with yours , too much to fast will kill you"** Naruto nodded as he stands up and moves toward the cage where the foxes tail rapped around Naruto to lift him up to the seal where ripped off exactly a 5th of the seal before being lowered back to the ground. Before Naruto could speak felt his insides being expanded by a strong warm energy. "Why do I feel so warm as well as feel as if my strength keeps continuously growing" asked Naruto. **"That's my expanding your chakra coils , when it's done seeing you already have extremely high chakra your will be roughly equal to the of the four tails". **" Okay it's under control , now how do I change this place". **"Close your eyes and imagine whatever it is that you want to change it to". **

Naruto closed his eyes and immediately a bright light erupted throughout the room which lasted for 3 minutes until Naruto opened his eyes again. "Wow it worked". Gone was the sewer , replaced with a mountain off to the distance , a large lake right next to small forest , just outside of the forest was a large plain of 5 foot high grass which the kyubi was already enjoying , gone were the metal bars replaced with trees that went on forever into the new sky. **"Kit this is better than anything I expected thank you". **"No problem , you deserve it after all the help you have provided me with , now how do I get out of here so I can get some necessities from jiji". **"Just concentrate on your body and you should wake up , but first let me tell you about some changes since linking our senses , I've made your body physically fit as well as made you a little taller , with our senses linked your senses will be just as sharp as mine , you'll be able to sense negative emotions within a 2 mile radius , now go see the old man and get everything you need so I can come up with an training regimen". **"Alright I'll see you later said Naruto before fading away.

**Back In The Forest of Death **

Naruto wakes up next to a river in the forest of death feeling better than he ever has , as he stood up he could feel the power in his arms and legs where he would struggle to get up before because of how weak and malnourished he was. Naruto walks to the river to get a look at his reflection in the water and was shocked at what he saw. Naruto had grown from about 3 foot 8 inches to about 4 foot 3 inches , gone was his skinny frame and in it's place were 2 strong arms , a somewhat chiseled bare chest with a 4 pack of abs , going down to a pair of athletic looking legs covered in a pair of tight black shorts.

"Wow , you made me taller and gave me a body fit for a ninja , Thanks kyubi , now I actually feel strong instead of pathetic because of my weak frame".

"**No problem , all I did was pump chakra into your muscles to expand them as I was healing your body from the attack , don't expect me to be able to maintain this body for you , you are going to have to train and eat right to maintain this form or improve it , this was the best result you could hope for seeing a you haven't trained and don't eat right" **

"That's going to change right now"

"**That's the right attitude kit , oh , I want to tell you my true name but I need you to promise not to reveal it to anyone" **

"I promise not to reveal your name , besides a ninjas most dangerous weapon is deception"

"**Exactly , but the reason I don't want you to reveal my name is because we tailed beasts use our true names as a code of trust , only the most trust worthy has a right to know our names as well as use our full power and I feel as though you are the most trust worth person I have ever met , my name is Kurama" **

"Thank you for putting your trust in me Kurama , I promise to never betray that trust" replied Naruto as he began to walk slowly through the forest to get handle of his new senses which he was quickly getting a hang of.

After about 10 minutes of walking and getting used to his new sensing ability Naruto felt a mass of chakra , but it felt different , almost as if it was calling out to him. "Hey Kurama do you feel that" asked Naruto. **"Kit , whatever is giving off that chakra has enough of it to out match me , go see what it is because it is calling out to you but be careful". **"Alright let's hope this chakra signature isn't dangerous to me seeing as it is calling out to me" replied Naruto as he started walking a little faster towards the signature.

After another 5 minutes of walking Naruto arrives in front of a huge tree feeling confused knowing the chakra wasn't coming from the tree , as he took a step forward he falls through the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ugh , what the hell" said Naruto as he sat up before noticing a chest on a platform 10 feet away from him.

"**Kit , that chest is what's giving of that chakra , go check it out but be careful"**

Naruto nodded as he walked up to the chest. As he placed a hand on the chest it started to glow brightly before flinging itself open producing a orb of light which was floating in front of a confused Naruto.

"Kurama , what should I do"

"**Grab it but be prepared to run just in case" **

Naruto reached out to touch the orb it startedshinning in a bright blinding light.

**Naruto's Mind Scape **

"ugh , Kurama did you pull me here"

"**No Kit" **replied Kurama before he felt a presence behind Naruto.

"**Grrrr , who's there , Show yourself" **

"Calm yourself , Im not here to harm anyone" spoke a mysterious voice before walking out from behind a random tree. Said person was about 6'2 with shoulder length black hair , he wore an black tee shirt , baggy black pants , black steel toed boots and an high collared black trench coat that reached his ankles.

"Who are you , what do you want , and how did you get here?" questioned Naruto as he took a couple of steps back into the seal to stand next to Kurama.

"My name is Sieg , I am here to serve my master which is you , and I am a sentient being , entering a plain such as this is second nature to me"

"**Ok I understand you being a sentient being and all but how is the kit here your master".**

"That actually goes back about 50 years and is quiet a long story if you are willing to listen?"

Both kurama and Naruto nodded , Kurama sat on his hunches on the tall lush grass and swung his tails next to himself where Naruto laid back onto.

"Ok 50 years ago the leader of the dragons had a vision that an uzumaki would with the help of the dragons bring true peace to the world by destroying a personified evil that resides in this world. So he decided that every year each dragon leader of the 4 elements they control , water , wind , lightning , and fire would put as much power into the newly forged twin dragon swords. The dragon leaders along with the head dragon put as much power as possible into the blades until 5 years ago when the leader had another vision of you being born Naruto , He placed the swords in an orb of energy knowing only the prophesied would be able to not only locate them but wield them as well.

"So is that why I felt as if something was calling out to me? , and what do you mean only one to wield you" asked Naruto

"Yes , you felt something calling out to you because that was me calling out to my master when I sensed him nearby , as for why only you can wield me is because anyone who tried would get warning jolt of lightning and if the keep being persistent which could kill the strongest of dragons".

"I glad that I was be chosen to your master but I don't have the power to bring peace to the world"

"I know you're not strong enough right now but I plan on taking you to the realm of dragons where they will train you".

"**Kit if what he is saying is true you need to do it dragons are the strongest being next to tailed beasts , hell their leader could probably push me to my limit". **

"If you think I should alright , ok Sieg we'll go but I need a little time to go handle something's and I need you to do me a favor".

"Anything you need master".

"Do you have an human form outside of my mind?"

"Yes master"

"Alright go to the center of the village and to the largest tower on the top floor look for Hiruzen Sarutobi and explain only the need to know about the training nothing about the dragons , yourself or Kurama here.

"Understood master" replied Sieg as he disappeared from view.

**Back in The Hole in The Forest of Death **

In front of Naruto the light stopped shinning and in front of him were two Kusanagi swords at 3 and a half feet in length , midnight black in color with a silver dragon wrapping around from the bottom of the sheath to the top of the swords handle. One floated into Naruto's hand while the other transformed into Sieg.

"Ok Sieg can you get us out of this hole so we can get back to the village"

"Yes master"

**20 Minutes Later Just Outside The Training Grounds **

The large tower in the middle of the village is where the Hokage should be , but Sieg remember need to know"

"Yes master , if you need me you can communicate to me through a mental link just like you do with Kurama" replied Sieg.

"Ok , oh don't reveal Kurama's name to anyone ,that's something he doesn't want revealed and I won't allow it to be revealed".

"Yes master I'll be on my way now" replied Sieg as he bowed and started towards the tower.

**10 Minutes Later**

Naruto was headed down a random ally to not be caught by the villagers on his way to see the Ichiraku's and let them know that he was going to be gone for a few years seeing as they were some of the only people who were nice to him.

As he was about to turn down another ally to get to the ramen stand Naruto heard the sound of someone yelling.

"Get back here bitch" yelled 3 ninja who looked to be in their late 20s.

Curious as to why they were yelling Naruto to stealthily follow them.

After about 10 minutes of chase they end up in a dead end ally , Naruto in an ally right next to them decided to climb on top of the building to see what was going on but what he saw pissed him off past the point of no return. Two of the 3 men were holding down a girl no older than 13 years old while the other started to unbutton his pants.

"You should be glad that we are willing to fuck you after all who would want a whore like you" said the leader as he started walking towards the helpless girl.

"**Kit don't let them do it this is the most evil thing you humans do to each other and you call me a demon".**

"_I don't plan to and whatever that is down there isn't human"_ thought Naruto in extreme anger as he jumped in front of the man before he could get any closer to the girl and middle kicked the man in the stomach sending him back about 10 feet , then as the other two tried to attack Naruto from behind but with his heightened senses he felt them coming a back flipped over them and immediately unsheathe his sword revealing a 3 and a half foot black blade with in silver kanji was fire , lightning , water and wind going down the blade. As the rapist was getting up he saw Naruto pointing his sword at the two men.

"**Leave now before I kill you where you stand"** spoke Naruto in a demonic voice , if it's one thing that wouldn't stand for it would be rape.

Naruto's voice sent chills down their spines but they shook it off not wanting the child to know they were scared of him.

"Kid if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave , just doesn't mean we wont kill you" spoke the rapist from 10 feet away.

"**If you take one step forward I really will kill you"** spoke Naruto with his one visible eye unwavering."With a victim , I would be justified in killing you 3 , hell I might even get a reward for expunging trash such as yourselves from the village".

The 2 in front of Naruto started backing up believing that he might just have the skill to actually kill them.

"Hey I'm out I don't need this mess just for a piece of ass from the snake whore"

"Me to , I have a wife and 2 kids at home I don't need them finding out about this" spoke the 2 as they walked past the rapist.

"Cowards , I'll handle this myself" said the rapist as he took out a kunai but before he even took a step he noticed the look in Naruto's lone visible eye which made him question his very existence.

"You know what? That whore isn't even worth it , you can have her there are plenty of women I'd rather fuck anyway" spoke the rapist as he walked away not wanting Naruto to know just how scared of him he truly was.

Once he was gone Naruto placed his sword back in the sheathe before turning around to see if she was alright. When he turned around she was already standing dusting herself off. The first thing Naruto noticed was how beautiful she was , she had smooth skin not a blemish in sight , beautiful chocolate eyes , very kissable pink lips , long spikey purple hair done into a fan style ponytail , she was wearing a black shirt which did nothing to hide her still growing b-cup breasts , a pair of tight white shorts the insinuated her still growing body , a pair of knee length black socks that made her legs look even longer and a pair of black ninja sandals.

Breaking from his observation he finally spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Oh , yes thank you for the help usually nai-chan is with me so they don't bother me but she is on a mission now by the way I'm Anko Mitarashi" spoke as she extended her hand.

Naruto took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it "Well Anko-chan I'm Naruto Uzumaki , you don't have to thank me I would have done so for any woman , women are flowers meant to be preserved not manhandled for some momentary pleasure" said Naruto as he had to look up at the now blushing girl seeing as she was about 4 inches taller than him.

After Naruto released her hand she smirked at him devilishly as she took a step forward and took her index finger and ran it from his chest to his hair to move it out of the way so she could see his face. "Look at the handsome little sweet talker , keep talking like that and maybe I'll make you my boyfriend when you get older , if you're strong enough" said Anko thinking her teasing would make him blush.

"I see no problem with that , you seem nice enough and you are extremely beautiful , if you'll have me I'd be honored to be your boyfriend" spoke Naruto seriously.

_He thought I was serious I don't want to hurt his feeling buuuut what the heck he looks like when grows up he'll have no competition in the looks department. _"Ok if you promise me you will grow up to become strong I see no problem reserving the spot as my future boyfriend for you.

"Alright I'll promise to be strong only if you promise me something"

"What is that?"

"Don't become anymore beautiful , I don't want to have to kill half the men in the village so they keep their eyes and hand to themselves"

Anko pulls Naruto into a tight hug smashing his face into her still developing breasts "you're just so cute you know that? But I can't promise you that but I can promise to wait for you come claim me".

"Ok it's a promise then" said Naruto before Anko lifted his chin and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips then said "Deal".

"Um Anko I'm going to be leaving the village to train for about 6 years to start my training , so I wont be able see you during that time period but will keep my promise" spoke a blushing Naruto

"Why do you have to leave the village , why not just go to the academy like everybody else" replied a confused Anko.

"Because I'm pretty much hated in the village for something out of my control and would probably be sabotaged from day one in the academy".

Oh , I know how you feel because of my old teacher turning rogue and this seal on me that no one seems to be able to break like I have any control over what happened" said Anko as she pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the mark.

"**Kit I have seen that seal before it corrupts the mind with a false belief of power and loyalty to the caster but don't worry that marking around it keeps the seal from being anything other than a mark" **

"_Anko-chan says no one has been able to remove it , you wouldn't happen to know how to would you". _

"**Yes I do but you have to have a massive amount of chakra which you do , really good chakra control and advanced understanding of sealing jutsu which seeing as who your parents are should take to like a fish to water , just tell your mate you will have a surprise for her when you return". **

Naruto smiled at this knowing he would be able to help Anko out. "Hey , Anko-chan if you truly make good on our deal I will have a surprise for you once I retrun and no I wont tell you what it is otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise".

"No problem , you just make sure it's something good , well I should be getting home I have a mission tomorrow" said Anko before she leaned down and kissed Naruto once more.

"Remember if you make good on our deal you can get that everyday Na..ru..to..kun" whispering sweetly in Naruto's ear.

"See you in 6 years and don't forget my surprise I'll be waiting for it" as she walked out of the ally.

"Ok lets go see oji and and nee-chan before I have to leave.

**1 Hour later **

After a long lecture from Ayame and a long hug goodbye Naruto was on his way back to the training grounds to meet up with Sieg.

"Hey Sieg , how did he take it? He didn't get to angry did he?"

"No master he didn't get angry at all he was actually happy because he didn't think he would be able to find a competent teacher willing to teach you , he also gave me something's left to you by your parents , I sealed everything in this scroll , you can go through everything after we meet with the dragon leader" replied Sieg as he tossed Naruto the scroll , then outstretched his hand in which a large purple portal opened in front of said hand.

"After you master" said Sieg as Naruto walks through the portal with Sieg in tow.

**Dragon Realm **

The dragons realm was a mountain terrain and in the center there was a large city buildings made of stone. In the sky there were dragons flying all over all which looked as if they were the size of Kurama himself. Towards the east of the city was an large ocean.

To say Naruto was flabbergasted would be an understatement. "Wow it's so beautiful".

"I'm sure the dragons appreciate your praise of their home , for now lets go meet with the leader master" retorted Sieg.

15 minutes later they were standing in front of stone double doors each door being 10 feet high and 7 foot wide. Sieg opened the doors and the first thing Naruto noticed was the size of the room which was the size of a 10th of the leaf. In the center of the room was a large man standing at about 8 feet dressed in black , he had long straight black hair , he had charcoal black eyes , a cross shaped tattoo under his eye and a set of large black wings on his back. He had 2 people standing on each side him , they looked exactly like him only they didn't have the tattoo and their cloths , hair , eyes and wings matched the color for their element. Red for fire , Royal blue for lightning , Baby blue for water and White for wind.

"We were expecting you , I see you have finally found your master Sieg" spoke towering black haired man.

"Yes after all those years of waiting he finally found me" spoke Sieg.

"And what would your name be young master?" asked the black dragon leader.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" replied Naruto as he bowed towards the dragons in human form.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-sama , we are the leaders of the elemental dragons , this one to my right is Haja leader of the wind dragons , to the right of him that is Julius leader of the lightning dragons , to my left is Berial leader of the water dragons , to his left is Crimson leader of the fire dragons and I am Jegan leader of all dragons as well as the only dragon capable of using all 4 elements".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama" as they all spoke in union.

"Naruto-sama as our master you are going to need to sign our summoning contract" spoke Jegan as he kneeled down in front of Naruto and opened the scroll for him to sign.

"How do sign it?" asked Naruto looking for something to write with.

Jegan pulled out a small knife to hand to Naruto "just cut your finger and write your name in blood".

Naruto nodded and signed the contract , this mas made the dragon leaders happy since they haven't had a summoner since the uzumaki clan was wiped out.

"I want you to know I only plan on training here for six years before I return to my village but I will return periodically after my 6 years of training is up" spoke Naruto.

"If I don't mind my asking why only 6 years?" asked Jegan.

"Because of a promise I made to someone and I don't want them waiting any longer than absolutely necessary so I want you to push me past my limit to make me as strong as inhumanly possible" said Naruto with a flare of determination , which shocked them never before meeting a human this determined.

"If that's your wish we will oblige" they all spoke in union once again.

"We can this tomorrow , Reina" called Jegan as the doors opened to reveal a green haired beauty , wearing a tight fitting black dress showing off her womanly curves".

"You called Jegan-sama" replied Reina.

"Yes show the young master here to the master bedroom and make sure he gets something to eat and Naruto-sama we will make a training regime for you tomorrow".

"Yes and thank you , Sieg you can turn back into your sword form".

"Yes master" replied Sieg as he turned back into the other half of the twin kusanagi swords taking it's place in Naruto's free hand. Naruto bowed before following Reina to his room.

They arrived a pair of large oak wood double doors , Reina opened the doors presenting the room to Naruto. The room was large , there was an king sized bed with a ceiling , 2 oak wood dressers , a sliding glass door leading to a balcony which was covered in white silk curtains.

"The door next to the bed leads to a fully equipped walk-in closet and the door across from hear leads to the master bathroom , why don't find some clothes and get cleaned up while I go get you something to eat , is there anything specific you would like me to bring?"

"If you can sushi would be nice".

"Ok , Naruto-sama I shall return" spoke as she left the room.

Naruto thinking that a shower sounded great since he only ever bathe in a river in the forest of death. Naruto looks through the dressers only finding socks and under clothes so walks into the closet and sees nothing but high class suits.

"Isn't there anything normal in here , ah , here we go" spoke Naruto as he found a pair of black cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Naruto walks into the most beautiful bathroom he ever dreamed possible. Marble tile floors , a glass door shower , marble sink , golden shower head and faucet. Shaking his thoughts on the beauty of the bathroom he hops in the shower to get of the dirt and grime off his body. While in the shower he grabs a bottle of shampoo and washes his hair as well.

Naruto gets out of the shower and puts on his boxers and black cargo shorts , deciding to leave the shirt off until he finds a blow dryer to dry his hair. "They have everything but a blow dryer" said Naruto as he went through the bathrooms linen closet.

"Naruto-sama I have your dinner is there anything else you require" spoke Reina from outside the bathroom.

"Actually there is , I require a blow dryer for my hair , there wouldn't happen to be one in here , would there?"

"Yeas there is one at the top of the closet , would you like me to help you with your hair?"

"Yes , if you don't mind" said Naruto as Reina walks into the bathroom and grabs the blow dryer then ushers Naruto to a chair located in front of a dresser with a mirror attachment. As Reina stated drying Naruto's hair he decided to ask her something that's been on his mind.

"Hey Reina can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Naruto-sama"

"Ok first of all could you not refer to me as sama , I'm not really one for formalities especially seeing as you are older than me". Reina smiled at the remark , she agreed with Naruto , she only used horifics because of Jegan.

"Sure Naruto-kun"

"Don't take this the wrong way but are you a dragon as well ,I wanted to ask because you don't seem to give of the same aura the other dragons do nor do you have wings like the others" this made Reina chuckle.

"No Naruto-kun , I am not , during one of master Jegan's visits outside he found me abandoned as an infant and has raised me to serve you once you were found".

"You Know I don't really need a servant but how about we change the role he wanted you to play in my life slightly?"

"What do you have in mind Naruto-kun?"

"I grew up shunned so I'd much rather have an beautiful older sister than I would a servant , what do you say?"

Reina stopped drying his hair and hugged him from behind and placed a small kiss on his cheek which made him flush bright red.

I'd love to have a cute little brother , thank you Naruto-kun" spoke a happy Reina as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto's.

"Um not that I don't like the attention sis can you finish drying my hair please?"

"No problem little bro"

30 minutes later after the newly formed brother and sister finished with Naruto's grooming and dinner , Reina left Naruto alone to rest up.

"_Master are you going to go through your inheritance , it would be wise to do it tonight so you can have an idea of what you want to add to your regimen to maximize the training"_ Sieg from inside Naruto's mind.

"Thank you Sieg I almost forgot about the scroll" replied Naruto as he grabbed the scroll out of his previous pair of pants.

Naruto unraveled the scroll then laid it on the bed before channeling a little chakra into said scroll which produced 3 small scrolls and 2 large scrolls.

"_Master the first of the small scrolls is from the hokage , the other two are from your parents , the bigger scrolls are the jutsu libraries from the Uzumaki and Namikaze families respectively. _

"Thanks Sieg I guess I'll start with this one" said Naruto as he reached for a scroll.

**Notes:**

**This is my first story I would appreciate it if for you to not bash me for the smallest thing. **

**Naruto will progress at a god like rate as well as be the same type of rare genius that his father was. **

**Anko and Kurenai are only 6 years older than Naruto while Yugao is 2 years older than they are. **

**Naruto will get the rinnegan and other family based abilities. **

**Sasuke will be bashed **

**Naruto's Harem will consist of Anko , Kurenai and Yugao while Anko will be the main. Please don't ask for Hinata , I don't hate that pairing I just don't plan on having her being paired with Naruto in this story. **

**No Reina wont join because she is only there to give him a family type of love so he wont be completely emotionless seeing as he will be training with Kurama , Sieg and the Dragons for 6 years. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Dragon Chapter 2 **

Demon speech: **"Kurama" **

Demon thought: _**"Kurama" **_

Human speech: "Naruto"

Human thought: _"Naruto"_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfiction **

Naruto opens the first scroll which was written by Hiruzen.

_Dear Naruto _

_Naruto first and foremost I want to apologize to you for hiding your heritage from you , I'm not asking for forgiveness only understanding. Your Father asked that your heritage be hidden from you until you were strong enough because of the number of enemies he and your mother had accumulated over their time as ninjas. I agreed to let Sieg train you because I believe you would have been hindered in your training and Sieg had a look of determination to make you strong. To help with your training I left a seal at the end of the letter with two jutsus you would make useful with your large chakra reserves , _**The Shadow Clone Jutsu **_and _**The Exploding Clone Jutsu**_. I believe these will help you more than you know and with your large chakra you could maximize their potential. Be safe I expect you to come back , shattering my expectation of you and I am setting the bar extremely high. I have also left you history books , etiquette for ninja and books on ninja basics. _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi _

_Thrid Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves_

"_Thank you grandfather I intend to surpass you and all my predecessors , just wait I'll ensure you have a peaceful retirement". _

Naruto unsealed a huge stack of books and placed the on the dresser to read later. He then grabs the small scroll which contains the Namiaze clan symbol of an eagle on it and opened it.

_To my son , Naruto _

_As I sit here knowing that I have to leave my newborn son alone without a mothers love or a fathers guidance I am filled with grief and sorrow but I know this is something that must be done. I don't know if you will hate me or not but please know that there was no other way to stop the kyubi other than to seal him within you my son. Though it will cost me my soul it is my duty to protect my home but infinitely more so as I wanted to protect the village I wanted to protect my son even if I have to place this burden on you. _

_I want you to know I have informed Sarutobi that I want you to be seen as a hero but I have taken precautionary steps in case they do the opposite and treat you like the host of the one tails in the sand village. I have decided to activate the Namikae bloodline within you earlier than it ever has been , usually its activated after the child has access to its chakra but since we Namikaze have kept this bloodline secret as in no one will know how to. Inside the Namikaze scroll will explain the bloodline. _

_I hope you never give up , Naruto. I hope that no matter how hard things get , you will always have a smile on your face and see the light in the darkness. I also hope that you will forgive me for what I have done to you , for I have placed the village above my own flesh and blood. I pray to the gods that I have made the right decision and whatever pain and suffering you endure will be worth it to you in the end._

_Minato Namikaze _

_Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village _

_The Yellow Flash _

_And greatest title of them all your Father _

At the end of the letter Naruto could no longer hold back his tears as he thought about how much his father loved him and just how much Naruto wanted to make his father proud of him. _"Dad if it's one thing you can rest easy on is that I do not hate you , all I wanted was to know you loved me and now I a fraction of your love was even more than I could have hoped for". _

"**Kit are you going to be alright" **

"_Yes , it's just that even in my wildest dreams did I think someone could love me this much" _

"**Kit , I don't even think I could grasp the love they had for you , watching how happy they were when kushina found out she was pregnant , I have never seen two happier people throughout my existence.**

"_Were they really that happy when they found out?"_

"**More than happy they were estatic , if you read your mothers letter I think you my understand a little more".**

Naruto nods and grabs a small scroll with the uzumaki clan symbol and begins to read.

_My darling Naruto _

_If you are reading this then I am dead ,__succeeding in helping your father seal the kyubi into you. I tried to reason with him , Naruto. I tried to get him to reseal him back into me or at least let me use the __**Demon Consuming Seal **__but he can be such a damn idealist at times. I think he wants to believe there is good in the villagers even if he knows it's a lie. _

_Yes I know what they call me behind my back "Demon Whore" was it. Was the blood I spilled for them not enough? Is the village truly so hopeless that they cannot find it within themselves to be happy and supporting of others. _

_If anything , my son , believe that I know what you are going through. This has probably never been told to you but you are not the first host of the kyubi. You are actually the third and my successor Jinchuuriki. I am so sorry that this had to happen , my darling. If it weren't for that ninja , I would still be alive , raising you along with your father and the kyubi would have been inside me until I was well into my years surrounded by my grand children. _

_My son I didn't want to leave you helpless but our bloodline the rinnegan can only be activated when we are strong enough. As I cant activate your bloodline now as in the strain of it will kill you , tell the kyubi that as a last favor from me to activate your bloodline for me. _

_Above all else , my Naruto , remember that I do love you no matter what choices you make , you are the son that I have carried and everyday was a blessing as I felt you grow. I have no doubts that you will make me proud , whether you are a child prodigy or the village pariah. _

_Take care , oh child of mine. Spread your wings and fly as high as you can. _

_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze _

Naruto had started crying harder than he has ever cried. As he cried he had only one question on his mind _"Why?"_

Reina hearing Naruto cry decided to see what was wrong with her new brother.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?"

As Reina was trying to comfort Naruto Sieg took his human form to explain the situation to Reina knowing Naruto wouldn't be able to.

"Master has read letters left to him by his parents and it seems to be too overwhelming to know how much his parents really loved him.

"_So that's what it is" _thought Reina as she climbed into the bed to pull Naruto into a comforting hug.

"I'll take it from here Seig" said Reina as Seig returned to his twin sword form leaning against the far end wall.

"It will be alright Naruto I know t is a lot to take in but I am here for you and I wont leave you" said Reina as he pushed Naruto into her breasts and stroked his long golden locks.

Hearing this makes Naruto cry even harder before wrapping his arms around Reina's waist.

Reina smiles down at Naruto before she asks "would you like me to sleep with you tonight Naruto-kun?"

Unable to find his voice he just nods between her breasts.

"Ok let me up so I can change out of this dress and I will be right back alright?"

Naruto lets Reina up as she leaves to change , then Naruto hear Kurama in his head. _**"I know kit , let it out and let Reina help you , you don't have to say anything we can talk about the contents of the letter tomorrow just let your sister help you tonight". **_

Without a word Naruto gets up and places the scrolls and books on the dresser , then puts on his shirt to get ready for bed. As he finished Reina walks in wearing a white pajama outfit. Reina climbs into the bed and ushers Naruto to do the same and returns to his previous position of his head between her breasts and arms wrapped around her waist. Reina smiles and leans down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"May you have nothing but sweet dreams , I will be here for you and I love you Naruto-kun".

"Thank you for being here and I love you to Onee-chan" replied Naruto as they both drifted off to sleep.

**7am The next morning**

The sun shone in through the large window illuminating the entire room and disturbing the sleeping siblings. As the young blonde turned his head he felt what he would describe as two large marshmallows , Naruto startled himself and hopped to the other side of the bed.

"Man , I forgot Reina slept with me , I'm going to have to get used to human contact as I sleep".

"**Kit , are you ok now?" **

"Yea , what Reina did for me last night really helped me get a handle on my emotions".

"**Well , I'm glad she seems to really care for you , that Anko girl might have a little competition huh kit?" **

That got a light blush out of Naruto _"Hey , you know Reina is nothing but a sister to me so quit teasing me". _

"**Ahahahahaha , sorry kit it's just really fun to mess with you though I am glad you are feeling better , now in reference to your mothers letter about the rinnegan , I had already planned on giving it to you but not until you have decent chakra control and Chuunin level taijutsu". **

"_I see no problem with that beside I will worry about that later I need to go through the Uzumaki and Namikaze libraries so I can maximize these six years of training". _

Just as Naruto finished his conversation with Kurama , Reina woke up to see Naruto sitting on the opposite side of the bed lost in thought.

"Naru-kun are you alright?"

"Huh , oh , yea I was just thinking about the training I'm going to be starting pretty soon".

Reina pulls Naruto over to her to have him sitting in her lap with her chin rested on his head and arms wrapped around his chest.

"Are you nervous Naru-kun?"

"No , not nervous just thinking about the things my parents left me that they want me to train myself in".

"Don't worry about it I'm sure you will be able to learn everything your parents left for you and make them proud , after all there is nothing the child of prophecy and my little brother cant do" spoke a smiling Reina.

"Now why don't I go and get you some breakfast while you finish up before you have to meet with Jegan and the others a little later this morning?"

"Thank you I'd really like that nee-chan" replied Naruto as Reina got up and left the room.

Naruto was next to get out of bed as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed the two giant scrolls and sat back on the bed with the two scrolls in front of him. Naruto decides to go through the Namikaze scroll first. He bites his thumb drawing a little blood and swipes it a cross the Namikaze clan symbol then channels some chakra into the scroll to unlock it. As Naruto unraveled the scroll he noticed 7 seals with a description under each scroll. Under the first seal was taijutsu ,under the second was bloodline , third was lightning , fourth was wind , fifth was rasengan , sixth was sealing and last was flying thunder god.

"Hmm , let me read through the bloodline first to see how it should be trained" thought Naruto out loud as he released the seal which produced a scroll entitled Namikaze bloodline.

_The Namikaze bloodline _

_The Namikaze bloodline consists of 3 parts. _

_The first part of the bloodline is the ability to see fast moving objects , it's an ability similar to the uchihas sharigan but without the ability to steal Jutsu. _

_The second part of the bloodline is increased intelligence provided by photographic memory. _

_The third part of the bloodline is lightning chakra running through our system which make the Namikaze the fastest clan known to the elemental nations. _

_Naruto if you are reading this then that means Sarutobi has given you your inheritance , Your bloodline is already active I place a small seal on your forehead to prevent you from using the abilities until you are ready , now simply channel a small amount of chakra into your finger and place it above your left eye , same as you would to open a simple storage scroll and that will break the seal and allow your Namikaze abilities to return to you. _

Naruto wordlessly did as the scroll says and used what little control of his chakra he had and channeled chakra into his index finger then moved his hair out of the way to apply said chakra to the area above his left eye. As soon as Naruto broke the seal all hell broke loose as he started producing enough lightning chakra to put the Raikage's lightning armor to shame.

"What hell , the scroll didn't say anything about this"

"**Kit , calm down I think because the seal held your power back for so long the lightning chakra just kept getting stronger and stronger until now when you released it". **

"So what now? Do you think there are any side effects that could handicap me later?"

"**No kit , quite the opposite , from what I am sensing the seal has actually improved your bloodline". **

"How , so Kurama"

"**Well from what I can tell the amount of lightning chakra you are able to control alone is going to make you legendary and there seems to have been an improvement in the speed you are going to be capable of using as well as an improvement to your ability to see fast moving objects , wait for the lightning to settle down and you show be able feel the improvements yourself". **

As if on cue after the lightning settled Naruto started feeling the effect of his bloodline. He felt so fast , as if he could run from the forest of death to the Hokage town in a literal blink of an eye. Because of his vision time felt as if it had slowed , so Naruto spent the next couple of minutes getting used to his newly activated bloodline.

"Ok , that's better , I am getting used to it now" said Naruto as sat back on the bed an decided to unseal the seals portion of the main scroll which produced 10 books which looked to be about 500 or more pages long each and each book had a level to them such as level 1 , level 2 , and ect.

"**Kit those are books on sealing , level 1 is for beginners who want to learn sealing and level 10 is for seal masters". **

"Ok** , **need to make it a priority to read these whenever I am not physically training seeing as sealing is the more complicated of the ninja arts".

"**Ha , kit sealing runs in your blood , I wouldn't be surprised if you took more to seals better than you do ninjutsu". **

"Maybe Kurama but I don't want to underestimate any of the training I plan on putting myself through , because underestimation can be the key to life and death".

"**Well said kit , with an attitude like that you are on the right path to surpassing your parents". **

Naruto just smiled at the compliment and started to go through the Uzumaki library. He repeated the process , swiped some blood across the seal and channeled chakra until the scroll unlocked. Similar to the previous scroll it has 5 seals with a description underneath , first was taijutsu , second was kenjutsu , third was fire , forth was water and last was sealing. Naruto broke the last seal and 5 books appeared that had level 11 to 15 on them.

"Hey , Kurama I thought there were only 10 levels to sealing"

"**No , in actuality there are 15 it's just only truly elite Uzumaki seem to be able to even begin to understand the final five levels of sealing".**

"So it's only been known for elite Uzumaki to go past level 10 , hm interesting"

"**Kit I know what you are thinking , leave the final five levels for when you get back to the village because those seals are going to be time consuming , time we don't have , every second is precious".**

"You're right , besides I need to read the books the old man left me before I can even get started on sealing".

Knock , Knock

"Come in"

In walks Reina wearing a red version of the black dress she had on previously pushing a cart full of food.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your reading Naru-kun"

"Not at all , what's for breakfast sis?"

Reina lifts the plate cover to reveal 2 pancakes , 2 sausage links , 2 strips of bacon , scrambled eggs and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Enjoy Naru-kun , I would have eaten with you but Jegan has some things he needs me to take care of" spoke Reina as she headed for the door "Oh , Jegan and the others say they will meet with you at noon" .

"Alright I ready then"

"Ok see you later Naru-kun" as she left.

**Time skip 11:45am **

During the time while Naruto waited for the noon meeting he finished all the books on history and ninja etiquette Sarutobi left him as well as started reading the ninja basics.

Knock , knock

"Come in"

As Reina Came in she noticed Naruto sitting on the bed with books and scrolls scattered all across the bed.

"Naru-kun did you read all those scrolls and books?"

"Tea , except these last two books on ninja basics"

"_I already knew Naru-kun was intelligent but to read all those books in just over 4 hours makes me wonder just how smart he will be by the time he finishes his training" _

"Naruto it is almost time for the meeting , so why don't you go put on some clothes so I can escort you there"

"Sure" spoke Naruto as he hoped off the bed and followed Reina into the walk-in closet. Reina pulled out black anbu pants , a black tee shirt , a white button down shirt and black ninja sandals.

After Naruto got dressed and grabbed his swords they found themselves inside of the dragon leaders chambers.

"Ah , Naruto-sama have you gotten acclimated to your new surroundings" asked Jegan.

"Yes Reina has helped me tremendously"

"That's nice to hear , but on to business , we have decided on your training schedule" spoke Crimson.

"That's ok , but I might have add in some additional things I want to be trained in as well as a couple of things that I need to ask of you all".

"That is fine Naruto-sama , but as for your training I shall teach you the basics of our taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Dragon** and chakra control" spoke Jegan.

"I will teach you the taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Scorching Dragon** and control of fire chakra" spoke Crimson.

"I will teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Flowing Dragon **and control of water chakra" spoke Berial.

"I will teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Slicing Dragon** and control of wind chakra" spoke Haja.

"I will teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu style **The Dance of The Surging Dragon** and control of lighting chakra" spoke Julius.

"That covers most of what I need to learn as I can teach my self ninjutsu after I learn control of elemental chakra , I need someone to help me learn sealing techniques if any one of you is a seal master that is?" spoke Naruto

"Out of all the Dragons I am the only seal master and I will be glad to help you learn sealing" spoke Jegan

"Lastly I need you guys to set up spy networks in every village and I want monthly reports of what's going on in each village" said Naruto in a serious tone.

"No problem we shall have a spies in every village within the week , As the day is still young lets get started on your training , we plan to push you past your limit as you requested so be prepared".

"I expect nothing less , so shall we" replied a smiling Naruto

**Notes:**** Next chapter there is going to be a time skip. I want to give credit to snake1980 for some of the ideas he given me. As for the harem those with ?s next to their names mean they could be dropped if I cant seem to integrate said character without it feeling forced to me. Some because I don't know how to write about said character**

**Anko **

**Kurenai **

**Yugao **

**Hana? **

**Tsunade **

**Mei **

**Konan? **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Dragon Chapter 3 **

Demon Speech: **"Kurama" **

Demon Thought: _**"Kurama" **_

Human Speech: "Naruto"

Human Thought: _"Naruto" _

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or anything else in this fanfiction**

**Time Skip 5 years **

In the Dragon realm there were Dragons flying over the mountains except in one area where there was a lethal amount of lightning being produced. This production of lightning wasn't coming from the sky but the jinchuuriki to the nine-tailed demon fox Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. As the lightning cleared it revealed an 11 year old Naruto standing at 5'3 , he was shirtless showing off a chest that made ninja in the best shape jealous , he was wearing black ninja sandals , anbu style pants with black tape wrapped around the ankles , his hair still made him look like a golden blonde Madara , his hair now reached the middle of his back , his face had taken a more angular shape like his father , he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek , the biggest difference Naruto had since the beginning of his training was his eyes which were now a solid base color of sapphire with a ripple like pattern , yes this was the rinnegan.

"Well done Naruto-sama you have now become a lightning Dragon Master as I have nothing left to teach you" spoke Julius.

"Thank you Julius-sensei , I never thought I would finish my training with you all as soon as I did , but that only means I have a year to perfect my father's **Thunder God Technique **and get a better handle of my rinnegan abilities" replied Naruto walked over to pick up his swords.

"Your use of the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** sped your training along faster than I thought possible".

"I Know , I am really going to have to thank my grandfather for giving me the scroll for that jutsu"

As Naruto looked up a small light blue Dragon , known as a water Dragon which was about 3 feet in length , the Dragon looked like a blue limb less alligator with wings. The incoming Dragon wrapped around Naruto's neck as Naruto petted him on his head while the Dragon leaned into his hand.

"How are you doing today Naruto-sama?" spoke the small Dragon.

"I am doing great , finally finished their training , do you have something for me today Bis?"

"Yes , Reina received the monthly report from your spy network and sent me to get you to go over the report"

"Alright , Julius-sensei as you can see I must go and thanks again for training me" spoke Naruto as he bowed to his sensei before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"If he learns how to use that in battle with the skills he already has then Lord help whoever makes an enemy out of Naruto-sama".

**In Naruto's Room **

Reina was sitting at a desk in Naruto's room going through the monthly reports when Naruto appeared in a yellow flash next to the desk where there was a **Hiraishin** kunai located.

"Ahhhhhhh , What have I told you about doing that Naruto , you aren't going to be satisfied until I die of a heart attack are you?" said Reina while clutching at her heart. This earned a chuckle from Naruto as he walked over and hugged his sister.

"You know I love you too much to see you hurt , besides I didn't know you were sitting at the desk and this is the easiest way to travel , right Bis?" asked Naruto. Bis started to rub his cheek up against Reina's Cheek.

"Don't be mad at Naruto-sama , he is right , it helps when you can travel any amount of distance in the blink of an eye".

Reina just sighed and rubbed Bis' head "I'm not mad at him , I just wish he would stop doing that".

"Now on to why I told you to come here even though you were in the middle of your training…" Reina walked over to the desk and picks up a stack of papers.

"Do you want the less problematic reports first or do you want the more problematic?"

"Hmm , lets go with the less problematic" said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his still bare chest and leaned on the wall next to the desk.

"First off , there seems to be an issue with the Cloud village and the Leaf village"

"From what I understand there was already an issue , did something happen to escalate the animosity the two hold for each other?"

"Well according to the report the council , without permission from the Riakage added a secondary mission to a mission the Riakage had already approved of , which was to send a peace treaty to the Leaf village"

"What was the Secondary mission?"

"I don't think you are going to like this , but the secondary mission was to kidnap the little sister of the Hyuga heiress and put her in the breeding program so they may have a bloodline , the worst part of it though is that she is only 7 years old".

Naruto was fuming , he hated the thought of rape but these monsters took it a step further by wanting to do that to a child. Naruto grabbed his swords prepared to kill everyone in Cloud if need be.

"Calm down Naru-kun , I already know what you are thinking and that won't be necessary as the Raikage has killed the entire council himself after he found out after the failure of said mission , though there was a casualty on the side of the Leaf"

"Before the council was killed they demanded as compensation they get the body of who killed their ninja thinking it was the clan head who killed him not knowing it was actually his twin brother who did it , they promised war if the Leaf didn't comply , also they thought they could at least get a pair of the byakugan eyes , though they were wrong because of a special seal placed on the branch family called the caged bird seal which enslaves them as well as destroy their eyes when die".

Calming himself Naruto replied "Well at least they didn't get away with it , though because of this both sides suffered casualties because of power hungry individuals , at some point I think I'll visit the Cloud but not for a while , they are still on edge after having the council killed , What's on the next report?"

Reina started to flip through the reports to find the next one. "Well in the Sand village it would seem their Jinchuuriki Gara of the Sand has been treated as bad as you were and the seal which is used to hold the one-tailed raccoon dog is only a simple storage seal and the biju is making him go insane by making him think he needs to kill to prove his existence".

"**Kit I know my brother Shukaku and what she says is true , he enjoys driving others to be as crazy as he is".**

"I think I may go to the Sand village before I make my way back to the Leaf , if he is truly being driven insane he is going to need my help".

Reina just smiled at her little brother , Reina just loved Naruto's caring side. Reina's eyes widened when she read a report from the Leaf that she over looked.

"Naruto , a report I seemed to overlook from the Leaf shows that one of the council leaders has been working behind the scenes of a lot of crimes including giving top secret information to a missing ninja known as Orochimaru the snake sannin".

Reina thought this would upset Naruto but to her surprise he remained impassive as remained leaned against the wall.

"_I have always known there were traitors in the Leaf , now I can weed them out as well as get my hands on some information on Orochimaru" _

"What's the name of the council member?"

"His name is Danzo Shimura" this earned a smile from Naruto as he has known about some of his dirty deeds as well as his Grandfathers dislike of the man. _"Looks like I may be able to get grandpa a little gift before my return". _

"I want you to send a message to Rize , he is to get as much none disputable evidence on Danzo's dealings as possible before I am to return to the Leaf within a years time".

"_**Though he is still a little immature , he has all the qualities of a great leader , once he gets a handle of his temper there will be no one could stand toe to toe with him diplomatically". **_

"I'll inform Rize , now there are two reports coming from the Mist , First is their Mizukage has declared civil war on all the bloodline users in the Mist by wiping out two clans the Kaguya clan which uses a bloodline to manipulate their bones into weapons and the Yuki clan which combines water and wind chakra to make their ice bloodline , now none bloodline users and bloodline users are at civil war".

"How long has this war been going on?" asked Naruto with a look of disgust on his face.

"It's been going on for about 7 months but is only been public knowledge for about 3 weeks"

"Has anyone attempted to send help , there has to have been some form of a request for help"

"No , the only village they were allied with is the Leaf and the Leaf informed them that they couldn't spare any ninja"

"Hmm , that's understandable seeing as Stone is still hostile towards them and now Cloud , they wouldn't know if one decided to take the opportunity to attack while they were helping the Mist , what is the other news coming from the Mist?" as he was thinking of a way to deal with these problems.

"Well in a small village in Wave a tyrant by the name of Gato has taken over and started charging taxes at an unreal price , he has set up a prostitution ring , and killed anyone who gets in his way , but the situation isn't as bad as the Mist as there is a plan for a bridge to be built which if built will help to overthrow Gato's rule as well improve their economy but the problem is that there is no protection for those to build the bridge seeing as Gato will probably kill them just for trying".

Naruto stood in silence for a few seconds thinking of the best course of action to take. _"though Wave is in a tight spot , the village hidden in the Mist is worse off than them , looks like I have no choice"_ thought Naruto.

"Ok I need two messages sent out , the first to be sent to who ever is in charge of building the bridge in Wave and explain that though I cant provide the help that they need for a while but in 14 months to go to the Leaf village and request me personally , give him/her my name and description".

"Are you sure Naru-kun , we can send some of our dragons and simply wipe out Gato and his men" spoke Reina in a confused voice , wondering why he would wait when that could be handled now.

"No , I will handle it myself if they don't receive help from someone else before I return to the Leaf village , besides I need to handle it myself as I don't want the world knowing about the return dragon summons until I return to the Leaf" replied the blonde.

"Sigh , well I assume you have a plan" said Reina only receiving a small smile in reply. "Alright what is the second message you want sent out".

Naruto picked up his swords and walked towards the walk-in closet "tell Galein that in 4 days time I will make my way to the mist village and need an escort to the rebels" finished Naruto as he walked into the closet.

"**Whaaaat , Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze** **, you better not be thinking what I think you are thinking"** yelled a clearly upset Reina. Not many things upset Reina but when you do upset her run for cover.

"_Shit I was hoping that wouldn't upset her"_ thought Naruto as he tried to figure out weather to try and calm her down or just bolt and wait for her to calm herself.

"**You better answer me before I lose it" **yelled Reina sounding even more pissed off than before.

"_**Kit just be truthful and explain you are not being reckless , you know she only gets angry like this when she thinks you are being reckless" **_explained kurama.

"_sigh , you're right , I'm surprised you're not laughing at my misfortune"_ thought Naruto as he headed back to the room to facethe music.

"**It's because I want to stop my brother from killing innocent people as well" **

When Naruto walks out of the closet he sees Reina standing near the desk with her arms crossed underneath her sizeable bust while tapping her foot and clearly pissed.

"**Explain now"** Reina yelled loud enough for every dragon within a 5 mile radius to hear.

"Alriiiiight , but can you calm down first , you nearly burst my ear drum" whinned Naruto as he rubbed his ears. Reina just snorted at the comment and leaned against the desk as a motion for him to explain.

"If you think i being reckless and going in there without a plan then you are sorely mistaken"

"Aren't you , everything you do is reckless weather it is planned or not" Reina spat back at Naruto.

"I am reckless when it comes to my training simply because I can afford to be as I have a safety net but I won't have that once I'm in the Mist ,there will be other peoples lives on my hands , so I can't afford it" as Reina listened to Naruto she felt bad for thinking so little of his intelligence.

"_The thought of him being reckless shouldn't have even crossed my mind , I keep thinking of him as my little brother and forgetting just how intelligent he really is , I need to apologize" _

"I feel as if I have to go because there are only a hand full of people who have the skill and chakra to actually take down a jinchuuriki with full control of his bijuand I doubt they have anyone like that, I know I have enough chakra to take down the 3 tails and if push comes to shove there is kurama or I can seal off the 3 tails chakra"

"I am sorry Naruto , I didn't mean to insult your intelligence or your intentions , I just cant help feel worried you are going to be reckless and get yourself hurt or worse" cried Reina as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto returned the hug and started rubbing her back , trying to get her to stop crying. "Don't cry , I am not upset , I just don't like upsetting you , you are always going to be my beautiful sister who cares about her slightly reckless little brother but I am not going to be that way with the lives of others in my hand"

Reina smiled at Naruto's kind hearted nature. "I believe you and I trust you to come back in one piece"

"Always onee-chan , one more thing can you also in form Jegan that I will be headed to the Mist village to help with the war?"

"No problem , there was something he wanted to talk to you about anyway , just go to the meeting hall tomorrow morning" as Reina released the hug and walked toward the door as she had a couple of messages to send out.

"Alright nee-chan , if you need me I will be out in my garden" called Naruto as he walked back into the closet to grab a change of clothes to change into.

"_Little brother though you may have the body and mindset of a man you have two of the most girliest hobbies in cooking and gardening"_ thought Reina as she walked out the door , though she would never say it to his face.

As Naruto was looking through the closet he came across a full body gray hooded cloak. **"Kit that would be useful for infiltrating" **

"_Especially after I add a couple of seals that I have in mind"_ thought Naruto as he put it to the side as he grabbed a pair white of exercise shorts , a black sleeveless tee shirt and pair of black boxers. The blonde left the closet and place the clothes on the bed for later use.

"_I think I'll work on my garden before showering" _thought before **Body Flickering** out of the room.

A few seconds later Naruto reappeared outside a large 6000 square foot glass green house. When Naruto walks in the first thing he sees are his large Sakura trees framing the doorway. After walking a little further into the green house Naruto comes upon the pride and joy of the garden , the large beds of flowers. Naruto had 15 different flowers in these beds , red , white , blue and pink roses , red Amaryllis , red Tulips , yellow Tulips , Primrose , Bluebell , Red Camellia , yellow Camellia , white Camellia , white Chrysanthemum , Daffodil and Desert Lilies. But what interested Naruto the most in here was the large tree located at the back of the greenhouse. This tree looked like an ordinary oak tree but this was a chakra tree that Naruto grew from a regular tree and added tons of his own chakra to make it a lot stronger like he did for his flowers only he used small amounts to make the color of the flowers brighter.

Naruto made 20 shadow clones and gave them the task of watering all the flowers and adding a small amount of chakra to the soil. The blonde jinchuuriki then laid next to his chakra tree on the grass as he watched his shadow clones work.

"_Kurama , do you think I am strong enough to take down Yagura" _

"**What's Wrong , doubting your abilities?"**

"_No , I just honestly don't know how to rate the level I'm at right now , besides this is a kage who hold perfect control over the three tails , so I am a little worried if I alone will be enough to stop him"_ thought Naruto as he looked up at his tree.

"**Kit , if I have ever had any confidence in someone else's power it would be you , besides you have enough chakra to match the 5 tails so I am pretty sure you can match up against my brother" **replied Kurama as the shadow clones finished. 

The blonde stood up feeling better after his small talk with Kurama. _"Thanks for the confidence booster , I really needed that"_ thought the kyuubi container as looked toward the sky. "Prepare yourself Yagura , it seems as if you are going to be the first road block I go through before achieving my dream".

**7am 4 days later**

Early in the morning where most were just awakening the Namikaze heir was already awake preparing to leave for the hidden mist village. Currently he was packing his weapons-50 personally created explosive tags which were a lot more destructive than regular tags , 100 senbon needles , 40 shuriken , 20 feet of ninja wire and 20 **Thunder God Kunai**.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in"

The double doors to Naruto's bedroom opened and revealed all five Dragon leaders.

"Ah Naruto-sama , I see you are preparing to leave for the Mist" spoke Haja

"Yes Haja-sensei , I am to meet Galein in an hour and a half"

"Well Naruto-sama we came to give you some things as well as a piece of information we wanted to give you and now seems like the right time" said Jegan as he handed Naruto a huge box with a smaller box on top , both of which were wooden.

Naruto opened the smaller box and pulled out a pair of black metal armguards , they had a diamond embedded in the forearm(look at my profile picture to see the armguards).

"_Wow these just radiate power and from the feel of the they seem to be pretty durable" _Thought Naruto as he examined the armguards.

"Those armguards belonged to the sage of six paths , they can only be used by a rinnegan user" said Julius to Naruto as he was still admiring them.

"They also possess one of the abilities of the sage which was the power of ying/yang only on a smaller level" said Crimson to a still in awe Naruto.

"_Hey Kurama is this really from the sage and if it is to what extent of the sages power does it hold". _

"**Yes , it belongs to dad , from what I remember it was only for creating weapons as it didn't have the full power over ying/yang".**

"How did you get these , I know they belonged to the sage but weren't all of his belongings supposed to have disappeared along with him"

"Yes , Naruto-sama that is what everyone thought but he actually gave them to he trusted more than anything , the Uzumaki clan so long as they seal them away and keep them out of the wrong hands" stated Berial. "We received these from Mito Uzumaki after Whrilpool was destroyed"

Naruto put on one of the arm guards to test its power , Naruto channeled a small amount of chakra into the arm guard and much to his surprise a **Hiraishin** kunai appeared in his hand. _"Damn these arm guards are going to make life so much easier"_

"Why don't you open the last box Naruto-sama" asked Jegan

Naruto only nodded as he opened the box the first thing that caught his eye was a black dragon anbu like mask which sat atop clothing. The blonde then picked up the mask and began to run his fingers across it , inspecting its craftsmanship.

"_It's so beautifully crafted"_ thought Naruto as he continued to run his fingers across the mask.

"were glad you like the mask but there are other items in there" laughed out Jegan. "Why don't you change into those clothes so we can all see how they look"

With only a simple nod Naruto walks into the closet with the box in hand to change into the new clothes.

After about 10 minutes he came out of the closet decked out in his new clothes. He had on long black cargo style pants which were tucked into a pair of tall black steel toed boots that came up to mid shin , there was a utility belt wrapped around his waist , the belt had space to hold multiple storage scrolls as well as a shuriken holster an two small silver chains that held his swords at each side of his hip. Naruto wore a tight black short sleeved muscle shirt with a mask attached(think Kakashi's mask) which stopped just below his eyes , he also had on his new Arm guards and black fingerless gloves that had silver plated knuckles and a plate on the back of the hand with a kanji for Dragon on them.

"These clothes suit you very well Naruto-sama , we've had them specially made so that you cant destroy them like you usually do , there is also multiple seals for self repair and growth so they will grow as you do" said Berial as he appraised the Dragon master.

"Thank you , really , these clothes are perfect as they are comfortable and have many compartments weapons without the getting in the way" spoke Naruto as he grabbed his scrolls and placed them on the back of his utility belt and wrapped his **Hiraishin** Kunai pouch around his right thigh.

'knock knock'

"Come in"

In came Reina with her hands behind her back while she appraised her little brothers new look.

"Good morning Naru-chan , I see they have given you the new clothes and they look amazing the ust seem to be missing something" said Reina as she circled around Naruto getting a small laugh from the Dragon leaders.

"Missing what nee-chan" asked Naruto as he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly which made Reina want to just hug the life out of him but she restrained herself.

"_that look of his is dangerous to all female kind , makes you just want to take him home with you" _thought Reina

"This" said Reina as she pulled a short sleeved coat out from behind her back , it was a coat exactly like his fathers only black in color with silver flames licking the bottom of the coat with kanji for Black Dragon written in silver on the back.

"I know how much you admire your father and I have seen how much you wish your parents could have been here , so I thought what better way to honor him than to have you dress like him" spoke Naruto's green haired sister as she handed him the coat.

Naruto for one was speechless , something that rarely happens , for Reina to put so much thought into a gift for him as she was so against him going in the first place but now she is standing in front of him supporting him whole heartedly.

"Nee-chan , thank you , all I can say is thank you , you are right I do admire both my parents very much and I wish they were both here but they aren't" spoke Naruto a little depressingly as hung his head. "So the only thing I can do is do my best to make them into the proudest parents the afterlife has ever seen as they watch my story unfold" stated the blonde , pride and determination driving him.

"Well since you have something to honor your father why not something to honor your mother as well" stated Jegan.

"What do you mean" asked a confused Naruto.

Jegan handed Naruto a black headband that had what Naruto recognized as the Uzumaki clan symbol on a metal plate.

"This was given to me by the last leader of Whirlpool before their destruction to give to , he told me that they would need it , he did not explain why only they would know when you get there"

"I guess I'll find out when I get there huh" stated Naruto as he tied the headband to his left bicep and put on his Dragon mask. Walking over to the bed and putting on his dark gray cloak signaling that it was time for him to leave. The Dragon leaders all bowed to Naruto showing their respect to their future leader.

"Have a safe journey and show the world the power of the Black Dragon" spoke the Dragons in unison as they left Naruto alone with Reina.

"Nee-chan I know you don't really want me to go but I have to so I want you to know I will be ending this war as it is only a stepping stone on the road to my dream"

Reina could only smile and hug her brother before she playfully punched him in the chest "You better come back because death will be the least of your worries if I find out you got yourself killed cause I will bring you back just to kill you again , do you hear me NARUTO UZUMAKI" said Reina as she released a deadly amount of KI.

"Yes Nee-chan , I hear you loud and clear" stated a sweating Naruto from behind his mask as released the hug.

Naruto unsheathe one of his blades and pointed off to his left , "Sieg open the portal to the meeting point with Galein"

"_Yes Naruto-sama"_ replied Sieg from Naruto's mind as he opened a large human sized purple portal.

Looking over his shoulder to Reina Naruto waved his hand as he walked through the portal.

"_Please Stay safe Naru-kun" _

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to move as well as my mother going to the hospital I haven't had much free time. With how things are going I might only be able to update once a month. I have changed the harem a little **

**Anko **

**Kurenai **

**Yugao **

**Mei **

**Tsunade **

**Temari **

**Ino **

**Konan **

**Yugito? **

**Samui? **

**I took out Sakura because it was pointed out that her personality didn't mesh with the mature Harem theme. Yugito and Samui I haven't really read to much of so if anyone could would you pm me the name of a m rated story with them as the main so I can get a feel of their personalities. **

**Tsunade is in the Harem because I as well as a lot of other readers like her so sorry I am not changing my mind on that **

.


End file.
